


Floor Plans

by ArtemisRae



Series: Alphabet Challenge [27]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuher Mustang is finally strong-armed into accepting one symbol of his status.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floor Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a second Alphabet Challenge at my LJ, where I'm prompted to write a fic for every letter of the alphabet. Prompt specified Roy-as-Fuher. Spoilers for Chapter 102.

* * *

  
_beginning_  
-noun  
1\. an act or circumstance of entering upon an action or state.  
2\. the point of time or space at which anything begins.  


* * *

“I don’t like it,” Roy complained, dropping a bag on the floor and using his cane to feel out the breadth of the front foyer.

“You don’t know that you don’t like it,” Riza called patiently from the room directly to his left; in his old place, that used to be the kitchen. Now he’s not entirely sure where Riza is. “You haven’t even given it a chance yet.”

“I didn’t want to move,” Roy insisted, shrugging out of his coat and automatically dropping it where his brain told him a little table should be. He frowned as he heard it slither to the floor.

“Roy, we’ve been through this,” Riza said firmly, coming back into the foyer with him and taking him by the arm. “You’ve moved Central headquarters, you’ve refused a fancy inauguration until repairs are complete, you’ve cleaned house on pretty much every level of the government, and you turned over the good office space allotted as yours to Jean.”

“But it’s on the ground floor, and I have no use for the giant windows!” He’d explained this before. He wasn’t sure what he’d done to deserve the reproachful tone in Riza’s voice.

“Regardless.” Riza started to march him into another room; Roy could tell they’d left the high-ceilings of the foyer by the change in the sound of her voice. It was less echo-y, and closer to him. “The Fuher of Amestris needs some status, and you’ve refused every other symbolic gesture that the people and the government have offered. Taking the house they offered you was the least you could do without being called unpatriotic.”

“I don’t know where anything is,” Roy argued, reaching out and nearly jumping as his hand grazed the back of a tall wooden chair. They must have been in the dining room. “I had my old place memorized.”

Riza turned then, folding her body towards his and kissing him gently along his jaw, right along the angle that met his ear. “Then we’ll memorize this one," she said simply, and Roy felt something tighten in his chest.

 _We._ “Let’s start upstairs?” he asked hopefully. Riza snorted and laughed in response, and it was just one more thing that Roy committed to memory.


End file.
